


Knox's Visitor

by Skatoonyfan1234



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: 3-toed feet, Body Temperature, Episode: s02e12 City of Monsters, Father Figures, Hiro befriends Orso Knox, Kingdom Hearts 3 reference, Orso respects Karmi leaving, Other, Set after City of Monsters, Tadashi is mentioned, he sees orso's side effects, hiro visits orso knox, set in series 2, shedding skin, sticky membrane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatoonyfan1234/pseuds/Skatoonyfan1234
Summary: Post 'City of Monsters'. Orso Knox gets a visitor - the friend of the girl who cured him.I do not and never ever will own Big Hero 6 the series, or Big Hero 6 in it's entirity and stuff.In loving Memory of Stan Lee1922-2018A famed Marvel comic writer, and an animated Disney character's dad.May he Rest in Peace.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Orso Knox
Kudos: 1





	Knox's Visitor

A while ago, Big Hero 6 had faced off a threat posed of monsters, some of which were mutated versions of the enemies they'd faced, like Momakase, Mr Sparkles, and mother-and-daughter crime duo, High Voltage.

All those monsters had seemed to have been created by the 'evil' owner of Sycorax Labs; Liv Amara. 

But, in reality, 'Liv Amara' was actually Liv's devious evil double, Diane Amara, a clone of Liv Amara. She turned Orso Knox, a billionaire, into a monster, and the other villains into monsters too. She even turned Karmi, one of the students at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, who had also become an intern at Sycorax, into a monster as well.

But Bessie, a meteor from Muirahara Woods, that had been turned into a bear-like monster by Diane, deactivated the chips that Di had put in, turning everyone back to normal.

And, Hiro Hamada, with the help of Baymax, and the _real_ Liv Amara, stopped Di's plan, turned Karmi back to her normal self, and Di, and her assistant, Chris, were arrested.

However, this victory came with a **VERY** bitter price: Karmi's parents had decided to move her out of the city, deeming it 'unsafe'. This news from Professor Granville had saddened Hiro, for he hadn't had the chance to say goodbye to Karmi, but he soon cheered up when he read Karmi's newst fanfiction about the 'City of Monsters' plot.

* * *

Hiro was busy reading Karmi's latest fan-fiction, when Aunt Cass entered his room.

"Hiro," she said, "I'm real sorry for interrupting, but Chief Cruz was in earlier. He asked me to pass this letter on to you." she handed Hiro the letter. "He said it was from someone called 'Mr. Knox.' The address of where he lives is on the letter." she said as she left.

Hiro wrote the address on the letter on a bit of paper, then later, he was riding Tadashi's scooter through San Fransokyo, and soon, he reached the coordinates - the house of Orso Knox.

* * *

He parked the scooter, then he knocked on the door.

"Enter." Orso's voice called from inside.

Hiro opened the door, and entered Orso's office, which was apparently back to normal, following the events of what had happened in the _'Big Problem'_ episode. There he found Orso Knox, in his white shirt, blue jacket, light brown pants, and brown shoes, sitting in his chair, reading a book, feet propped up on a coffee table.

"Hello, Orso Knox." Hiro said.

Orso put the book down and saw Hiro. "Ahh, if it isn't Hiro Hamada," Orso said.

"How do you know my name?" Hiro asked, as he sat down on another chair, near Orso's chair.

"Your friend from SFIT came by earlier last week, and told me about you. She even told me how brave it was that you cured her, and the _real_ Liv Amara, and saved San Fransokyo from a fate worse than death." Orso said.

 _'He's talking about Karmi,'_ Hiro thought. "Well I'm glad you got off from all those villains, as my friends did say that you said that you weren't with them."

"Well," Orso Knox added anxiously, "after that bear-shaped meteor creature turned me and the others back to normal, the police had to take me in for questioning, following Di's arrest. "

Hiro's eyes narrowed in shock. "And did it go well for you?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it did. It was thankful of course," Orso said, "that the new police chief, Diego Cruz, was so understanding."

"Yeah, I know Chief Cruz." Hiro said. "I met him after the mutated High Voltage's attack on the school dance me and his daughter Megan went to." 

"I was in the police station for a while." Orso continued. "I strictly denied any involvement in Di's evil scheme, and thankfully, I wasn't pressed with strong charges. Though, Chief Cruz said that I have to serve 75 hours of community service for the damage I caused." He sighed. "I'm not proud of what I did as a monster, you know."

"I know." Hiro said to Orso Knox. "But anyway, I'm really glad you didn't get sent to prison for investing in an evil company and for all the damage you caused as a monster." 

Orso sighed. "Me too. I can't believe that Liv Amara wasn't who she was _at all_. I played right into her hands; as did your friend, and _you_."

"It's okay, she fooled us all." Hiro said. "Heck, Even **I** didn't know Liv Amara was actually an evil clone called Diane. At least she's been arrested and this horrible ordeal is over."

"I agree." Orso pulled the sleeve of his jacket down, showing off a small chip-shaped scar on his right forearm.

"Your chip's gone." Hiro said, noticing the scar where the chip used to be.

"Once it was deactivated, the _real_ Liv Amara removed it, with the help of your friend." Orso said. "I cannot deny, it _was_ rather painful, and it nearly ripped my skin off, so Liv gave me a injection of reptile DNA to make the skin stable enough to heal properly."

"I guess it was the least Karmi could do... before she left." Hiro said, the last bit sounding quite sad.

"Is that her name?" Orso asked Hiro. "Yes, yes it is." Hiro said to him. "I'm actually quite grateful to Karmi for turning you back to normal." Hiro said.

"Yes." Orso said. "But," he added, "When Karmi turned me back to normal that first time, Diane forced me to keep investing in Sycorax Labs, even though I knew I didn't want any part of what she did. But I had no choice in the matter; She even threatened to turn me back into that monster if I refused, or if I blabbed out to anyone about her true intentions."

"Is that why she turned you into a monster in the first place?" Hiro asked.

Orso nodded grimly. "It was so I couldn't tell anyone about her evil plans. I instantly became her puppet." he shut his eyes in regret.

"I know how that feels." Hiro said, remembering when he'd been captured by Obake, and forced to help him with _his_ evil plot to destroy San Fransokyo. "Well, it matters not. Besides; you're back to your normal human self again." he pointed out.

"Well... not exactly." Orso said uneasily.

"What?" Hiro said.

"I basically ended up with a few... Side effects." said Orso. 

"Side effects?" Hiro asked.

Orso nodded. "The injection of reptile DNA Liv gave me, combined with the cure your friend gave me that first time she changed me back to normal, which was incredibly strong, by the way, created an adverse, and rather powerful chemical reaction, meaning, I now have a few adverse side effects."

"What type of side effects?" Hiro asked.

Orso Knox unbuttoned his shirt, and removed it, alongside his jacket. Hiro stared at some rather pale patches of skin on Orso Knox's back.

Then, Hiro gasped in shock as Orso seemed to peel some of the pale skin off of his back. He stared with his jaw hanging.

"I often shed layers of my skin, on different parts of my body; mostly my back." he said, wincing as he peeled the dead skin off his body. "It is painful, at times, but it takes a little getting used to."

He struggled to reach a dead skin spot on his back. "Let me help you." Hiro said, reaching on Orso to grab the dead skin spot from his back and peel it off. "Thank you." Orso Knox said to Hiro, as he shook his hand.

Hiro felt Orso Knox's hand, and he felt a chill go up his spine. "Wow." he said. "You feel cold. Um, no offense."

"None taken. Besides, That's another side effect." Orso said. 

"It is?" Hiro asked. 

"It is. The temperature of my body often drops down to the same body temprature of a reptile, usually, at very awkward moments." Orso said.

"Wow. Those _are_ strange side-effects." Hiro said. 

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Orso Knox said.

Orso removed his shoes and socks, and Hiro gaped upon seeing Orso's bare feet - which now had 3 toes on each foot, just like when he was a monster. "Is that-" 

"Yeah." Orso said, wriggling and flexing his toes. "My feet are permanently like that now. An unfortunate side-effect, and, a grim reminder of the monster Di Amara made me become."

"On the bright side," he said, "I don't have as many toenails to clip now."

"And check this out," he added, lifting his left leg up, putting his left foot on Hiro's lap. Hiro could smell a strong musk from Orso's foot. 

He then saw the sole of Orso's foot had become a slightly pale greeny-yellow colour, and when he felt it, it felt cold and damp, and rather clammy. And he saw the same thing had happened to Orso's right foot, and the palms of his hands.

"I can give my hands and feet sticky lizard-like membrane, so I can scale up walls. It often is a problem, especially when I go out on to my pool - my feet get stuck to the surface."

With some willing, the yellow membrane patch on the foot Hiro had on his lap faded, the skin becoming tan, undamp flesh. Hiro felt the smooth, albeit slightly sweaty, sole of Orso Knox's 3-toed foot.

"Again, I am sorry about the side effects." Hiro said. 

"It's ok." Orso said. "They do take a little getting used to, especially the shedding skin thing."

"Yeah." Hiro said. "I'm glad I could help you, and Karmi. That's what i do. Just like Tadashi."

"Who?" Orso asked.

Hiro showed Orso Knox a picture he'd brought - a picture of him, his brother Tadashi, and their Aunt Cass.

"My brother wanted to help people. Now, we try to do the same." Hiro told him.

"Your brother?" Orso asked.

"Yeah, Tadashi." Hiro said. "There was a fire, and now he's gone. But he always wanted to make a difference. He cared about people. That's why he worked so hard to create Baymax."

"Who is... Baymax?" Orso Knox asked Hiro.

"He's a healthcare robot, who treats injuries." Hiro said. "Tadashi built him to help people with injuries they get at times."

"Wow." Orso said. "I'm sorry about Tadashi, Hiro. I heard he was a great person, just like Karmi."

"Yeah." Hiro said. "She used to be the youngest student at SFIT, before I came along. At first, me and her didn't get along, but she did recognise me as a good friend... eventually."

"She was a good friend to me as well, especially after she cured me." Orso said.

"Yeah..." Hiro sighed sadly, looking at his picture of him, Cass, and Tadashi. "Now, she's gone, just like Tadashi." 

"Well, except she didn't get killed in a fire." he added, chuckling sadly. "And she never even said goodbye, to me, or my friends."

"I know how you feel, Hiro," Orso said, "She never said goodbye to _me_ either, before she left. Her parents did say it was for her own safety. They really do care about her, like Tadashi cared about you."

"Yeah." Hiro sighed. "Until he died in a fire. Me and my friends said goodbye to _him_ , but me and my friends, we never said goodbye to Karmi, and neither did _you_. That's not fair."

Orso put his hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Life isn't meant to be fair, Hiro, it's meant to be completely random." he said sympathetically. "Do you think I WANTED all these side effects? It's mostly difficult for me to walk around in public, or shop for groceries; I mean, people call me hurtful names behind my back, and even mock me because of my side-effects; mostly, my 3-toed feet. And also, most things, like the shedding, and body temperature things, often happen at even the most awkward moments, but do I sit around feeling sorry for myself about it? No."

"You're right." Hiro said. "It's like Baymax once said; 'Tadashi is here.'" he said motioning to his heart. "Maybe that means Karmi is here, too." he thought. He turned back to Orso Knox. "Thanks, Orso Knox."

Orso grinned, then, Hiro pulled him into some sort of a hug, which made Orso feel... happy.

Hiro smiled. Orso Knox was almost like the father he never had.

Orso Knox smiled too. He might have been a billionaire, but now, he had also found the one thing that not even all of his money could ever buy - a good friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad Orso Knox wasn't given strong charges for his involvement in Di's evil scheme. 
> 
> Truth be told, it was unknown if he did get charges for what he did.
> 
> I might even do a fanfic after Orso said "Actually, to be clear, I'm not with them." in 'City of Monsters'.
> 
> READ & REVIEW!


End file.
